


Insecurities

by hypmic



Category: Heaven's Official Blessing, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea what to tag this as, Kissing, M/M, Romance, this is gay, xl kisses hcs biggest insecurity...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypmic/pseuds/hypmic
Summary: Xie Lian kisses what Hua Cheng hates the most -- his missing eye. Hua Cheng realizes having Xie Lian is his biggest stroke of luck.





	Insecurities

It felt like time had halted in its tracks as Xie Lian inched closer and closer to his beloved. The heat of every breath was exchanged between them, hesitant yet anticipatory. Neither wanted to speak -- too afraid to break the euphoria between, too afraid to ruin the moment. They've kissed more times than either could count, yet every time felt just as magical as their first.    
  
However, Xie Lian had a plan this time. He lifted one of his hands and gently lifted Hua Cheng's eye patch off his face. Hua Cheng tried to withdraw, to escape before he became too emotionally weak, but with a low voice, Xie Lian whispered,   
  
"San Lang. It's okay."   
  
Hua Cheng averted his gaze, but submitted to Xie Lian. Xie Lian swept Hua Cheng's hair to the side, tucking it behind his ear so lightly it was hardly felt. His fingers lingered for a moment, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb against the side of his head, as Xie Lian gazed at the man he loved so dearly. Hua Cheng couldn't help but feel the stare burning onto him, and directed his attention back to his God. He looked vulnerable, scared; yet he felt safe, like nothing could ever affect him. It was second nature for him to feel fear once that eye patch was removed, but with Xie Lian it felt different. It was a side of himself he hated acknowledging, and yet Xie Lian appeared to be basking in it.    
  
"Gege... Please, don't look at me." He said.   
  
"I can't help it, my love. You are just so captivating." Xie Lian smiled warmly, now intertwining his fingers with Hua Cheng's locks.    
  
If demons could blush, Hua Cheng knew he'd be as red as the cloth he wore. He couldn't help but smile.    
  
Xie Lian once again inched closer, standing up on his tiptoes. Hua Cheng attempted to withdraw once again, but without success as Xie Lian put a comforting hand on the small of his back, circling his thumb and lightly kneading into his skin, and once again Hua Cheng submitted. Xie Lian smiled as he gently pressed a kiss onto where Hua Cheng's other eye would be, then moved down and brushed his lips against the other's. It felt as light as a feather, like the kiss of a butterfly, and yet the sensation lingered on Hua Cheng -- a feeling he wished he could never lose. He was taken aback, his mind felt like it shut down in that moment, like time had stopped once again. But Xie Lian's tender, warm voice pulled him back into reality.   
  
"Was that okay, San Lang?"   
  
Hua Cheng's voice was caught in his throat. What came out was so quiet, so fragile, it could hardly be recognized as the Supreme Demon King 'Crimson Rain Sought Flower.'   
  
"I love you so much, Gege.”   
  
Xie Lian giggled to himself. His beloved was so taken off guard by his actions he couldn't even think of a response. He couldn't help but plant another soft kiss on Hua Cheng's lips.  Hua Cheng had never felt so vulnerable, yet so safe, in his entire life. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss, and felt Xie Lian do the same.  He pulled away after a moment, and his head fell into the nook of Xie Lian's neck, nuzzling in. Xie Lian laughed and ran his fingers through the demon’s hair. Hua Cheng began to laugh, too, planting small kisses on his neck in between.   
  
How did they both get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> sorryyyyy its so short!!! i jsut wrote this without a set plan i was jsut thinking abt them whilst at work. i hope u enjoy!! ty genesis & nicole for being beta readers <3 <3


End file.
